If Everyone Cared
by lacksubstance
Summary: Sharpay has a secret that no one knows about not even Ryan. But what happens when someone she hates finds out? Will they keep it a secret? Or will it get out? TxS
1. What's Up With Her

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 1: What's up with her?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**Summary:**_ Sharpay has a secret that no one knows about; not even Ryan. But what happens when someone she hates finds out? Will they keep it a secret? Or will it get out? TxS_

* * *

Schools a drag no doubt about that, but for Sharpay Evans that's her only escape from reality. Sure school is part of reality, but at night she's someone she despises more than ever. No she's not like a crime fighting teenager. She's pretty average well with the exception of that one little thing in her life. She prayed that no one will ever find out about her "secret life". She's been trying so hard to keep it that way too, by not letting anyone get close to her. What makes it worse is that she didn't even want to be doing what she's doing, but her scumbag of a dad sold her out.

She kept each part of that life separate from the one at school. She's the Ice Queen, Ice Bitch etc. Basically every name with queen, ice, and bitch in it; she was. She walked into school with her brother trailing behind her. He doesn't know about her another life nor was he going to find out.

Sharpay walked past everyone that contained Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason as Ryan stopped to hang out with them. Sharpay wasn't much of a friendly person to them and she wanted to keep it that way in order to keep the other part of her hidden.

"Hey is your sister okay?" Gabriella asked Ryan who stood near the guys. He nodded.

"Yeah she's fine; you know she's always like that," he replied to her.

"Yeah, but did you ever ask why?" Taylor asked him.

He nodded "Of course. I mean she was like an angle when we were 15, than she turned like that," he said pointing to his sister yelling at some freshman that ran into her.

"Sharpay? An angle? Now that's sight I'd love to see," Chad said as everyone except Troy nodded a long in agreement.

"Guys there must be some reason," Troy said making everyone turn to him. He hasn't said one word since they started having this conversation.

"And are you gonna find out?" Chad asked him as everyone still kept their eyes on him.

He shrugged "Maybe," he replied as the bell rang for their first class.

* * *

Troy walked into class and sat in his normal seat, next to Sharpay. He decided to take a chance, so he turned to face her and looked at her. "Hey," he said to her as she turned to him confused.

"What do you want?" she asked in an icy voice.

"Can I just say hi?" he asked her; she shrugged "I guess. Hi back to you too," she replied turning away to look out the window until Mrs. Darbus showed up.

He turned away from her and slouched down into his chair when someone tapped him from behind. He turned to see Chad leaning over his desk as if he was getting ready to tell him something.

"Dude, don't even try to get to know her. She's a bitch and that's all she'll ever be," he said as Troy turned his head to look at her again.

"Maybe," he whispered turning his attention to the front of the class when Mrs. Darbus came in.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of first period and Troy walked out of the classroom to his locker to retrieve his books. When he got there, Chad leaned against a locker next to Troy's. "Hey dude, you know how my brother's getting married?" he asked Troy as he fiddled with the stuff in his locker.

Troy stuck his head out "Yeah," he replied getting his book out of his locker. "Well do you want to go to the bachelor party? He said I could invite you and let's just say you'd be a loser if you didn't. So what do you say?" Chad said as Troy closed his locker, starting to walk to his class as Chad followed.

"I don't know man. I mean aren't they usually at clubs?" Troy asked.

"Yeah that's the whole reason I said you'd be a total loser if you didn't, besides you don't have a girlfriend to worry about," he persuaded.

"Yes Chad, but you do," Troy replied turning into his History class, which Chad was in as well.

"Yeah but she said it was okay as long as I don't bring "anyone" home," Troy sighed.

"Please dude?" Chad begged.

"Alright I'll go. You happy now?" Troy replied, sitting in his seat.

"Yes very much," Chad said sitting down it the seat next to Troy.


	2. Nothing But Pain

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 2: Nothing But Pain**

* * *

Another day, another night of hell at least for Sharpay. The fact that she didn't get any days off made her angry, annoyed, and upset. She still couldn't believe that her dad sold her out like that. She thought maybe, just maybe if her mom was still alive things would be different.

**_2 years earlier; Flashback_**

_"Michael you owe me money," Jerry said to a blonde man, brown eyes probably in his late 30's._

_"I know, I know Jerry. I'll get it, don't worry." He replied to the man who was slightly bigger in muscle size._

_"You know Evans I don't think I can wait any longer. You're long overdue. You can either give over my money or something else that I can take and I'll consider it. Take your pick," Jerry replied._

_Michael Evans took a deep breath and looked down in desperation. He looked back up, running a hand through his hair "Alright. Come with me, I'll give you something," he told him, walking out of Jerry's club to his car._

_Jerry got into his car and followed Michael to wherever they were going._

_Michael stopped in front of the Evans residents and parked into the driveway. He opened the door, letting Jerry in as well. The house looked pretty plain and ordinary._

_"Well, where's my money? Or whatever you're gonna give me?" Jerry asked stepping forward in intimidation. Michael Evans took a step back, putting his hands up in front of him as if he was surrendering to the police or something._

_"Don't worry. I got it," Michael replied to him as a 15-year old Sharpay came down the stairs._

_"Hey daddy. Who's your friend?" she asked in curiosity. Jerry turned around and took a look at her. He thought she was very gorgeous with her blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes._

_"Oh honey, this is Jerry," Michael replied going in front of Jerry, standing in the middle of his daughter and Jerry. Jerry extended his hand out to Sharpay, which she accepted. "Nice to meet you…" he said trying to figure out what her name was "Sharpay," she said "And nice to meet you as well; Jerry," she added walking into the kitchen to get something to eat._

_The two men walked out of the house and stood outside for a little while in silence when Jerry spoke "I have a way for you to repay your debt," he proposed. Michael walked over to him " I'm listening. I'll do anything," he pleaded. "I want your daughter to work for me," Jerry replied to him._

_Michael looked at him shocked "At the club? No I won't let you do that, she's only 15!" he said in anger " Yes well do you want her growing up without a father?" Jerry fired back with more anger. "Mike she's already growing up without a mother, don't make her lose two parents," he added calmer._

_Michael moved to sit down on the bench set on the stoop. "She's gonna hate me," he said quietly._

_

* * *

_

_"Dad where are we going?" Sharpay asked. Michael drove nervously. He really didn't want this, but it was this or death. He definitely didn't want the second choice to happen, so this was the only way._

_"Don't worry honey, just for a ride," he assured her as they pulled into a parking lot. "Dad where are we?" Sharpay asked as they got out of the car._

_"Shar remember my friend Jerry?" he asked, she nodded "Well he owns this place and we just got to stop by for a little while," he said as he opened the door, holding it for her as she walked in…_

**_End Of Flashback_**

And that's how she ended up where she is. She drove and hid her car in the back alley, walked through the back door and was stopped by Jerry; the guy who "owns" her now. "Hello Sharpay," he greeted her with a cocky grin. She walked past him "Jerry," she replied back to him, going into a room full of uniforms.

* * *

Troy and Chad parked in the parking lot of the club, got out and walked towards the entrance. As they reached it, Troy turned around to Chad. "Chad am I underdressed?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Chad sighed "No you look fine," he assured his friend as they got to the bouncer. Troy turned around "What if we can't get in? We're only 17," Troy asked in a panic. Chad rolled his eyes in annoyance " Troy will you just relax? I heard they don't even check IDs," he said to Troy making him nod and take a deep breath.

They got up to the bouncer and Chad said they were there for the Danforth party and was immediately let in; without any ID check.

When they got in, they saw girls going up and down on poles, dancing onstage; nude and some even stripping. Chad was memorized and Troy tried not being interested but he really couldn't help it. The boys realized that Chad's brother wasn't there yet, so they got a table and sat down.

"Dude this is awesome. You glad you came?" Chad commented. Troy looked at him "We just got here and I don't know what to say," Troy replied leaning back in the chair as a waitress came to take drink orders. Chad ordered a beer, even though he was under aged while Troy asked for a Coke, making the waitress look at him weirdly.

"What? Every guy that steps foot in here has to drink?" Troy asked Chad when the waitress walked off to retrieve their drinks. Chad shrugged as the manager came on the stage to introduce the next performer.

"Hello everyone. I'm Jerry, the club owner and I'd love to introduce my pride and joy Chardonnay…" he annouced walking offstage.

**I know I may be young  
But I've got feelings, too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen**

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world  
Always saying; little girl don't step into the club  
Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah  
(now watch me)**

The lights dimmed as purple and pink lights circled as the girl walked out. She was wearing black attire that shaped her body perfectly. Chad was watching her walk out as Troy looked at her as well. He thought she was beautiful, as if why would she be here of all places. His thoughts her interrupted by Chad "Shit she's hot. Man I'm so snapping a picture of her," he said taking his phone out and snapping it.

**Get it, get it whoa  
Get it, get it, whooooooa (do you like it, hein)  
Get it, get it, whoa (just feels good)**

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy  
What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there**

She moved with each beat of the music, she circled the stage making the guys "woo" and "ah" all over her. She was basically a huge hit, but she wasn't too much into it today; not really sure why either. She walked over to the pole in her 3in. black heels and went down, dancing on it.

**I'm a slave 4 U  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 U  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it**

**Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? (I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me (are you ready?)  
Leaving behind my name and age  
Let's go**

She spun around on it and tipped her head backwards, until she was upside down. She finally got off and began unzipping the front of her top, slowly and seductively. She slipped it off and threw it out in the crowd. You could see many men, some probably single and even married fighting over it. She sat at the edge of the stage, sticking her bottom half out to collect tips.

**Like that  
You like it?  
Yeah  
Now watch me**

**Get it, get it, whoa  
Get it, get it, whooooooa (do you like it, hein)  
Get it, get it, whoa (just feels good)**

She bit her bottom lip as guys slipped 5's, 10's, 20's and so on into her guarder. She got up and started unzipping the short skirt and slipped it off to reveal a hot black thong. She walked back to the pole and slid down it. Both Troy and Chad were starting to feel arouse though neither one of them would admit it. They just concentrated on her and only her. They were so memorized that they didn't even notice Devon; Chad's brother a long with his friends walk in.

"Hey little bro, yo Troy glad you could come," Devon said giving Troy a handshake. "Yeah thanks for inviting me," Troy said. They all stopped and watched the girl still up onstage.

"Damn, look at that girl go," Devon commented with a grin. "Yeah man I gotta picture of her," Chad commented still keeping his eyes glued on the stage. Devon took a digital camera out and snapped a few shots of her on the pole and walking on the stage.

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you  
I really wanna do, what you want me to  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do, what you want me to (uh uh uh)**

**Baby, (yeah) don't you wanna dance up on me (I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? (are you ready ?)  
Leaving behind my name and age**

She walked off the stage still pretty naked towards their table and quickly blindfolded Troy, but Chad didn't suspect anything because he was so tipsy that he didn't notice. She started dancing up on him, sitting in his lap with her legs hanging off. She turned and sat on his lap with her legs now spread out. She tilted her head back, grabbed his hands to touch her, making him feel really uncomfortable.

"Yeah work it Troy," Devon and Chad said; at different times.

**I'm a slave 4 U (like that)  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 U (it just feels right, it just feels goods)  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it baby**

**Get it, get it, whoa  
Get it, get it, whooooooa  
Get it, get it, whoa (just make with me)**

She didn't know why she felt the need to go over to him and immediately when she heard the name Troy and looked at who said it. She saw a guy with really big hair and recognized him. She was so shocked that she got off him quickly and ran off the stage, past Jerry who did not look happy with what just happened.

**Get it, get it, whoa  
Get it, get it, whoooooa  
Get it, get it, whoa **

**I'm a slave 4 U (here we go now0  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave 4 U (here we go)  
I won't deny it (yeah yeah), I'm not trying to hide it (yeah)**

**Like that**

Troy took the blindfold off when he felt a piece of weight, lifted off of his lap. He saw the girl already gone, so he just ignored it. The guys patted him on the shoulder calling him "the man" but he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

He really wanted to go home and get rest. This was obviously not his scene, so he got up from his spot and said goodbye to everyone, than walked out of the club. He began walking home because they took Chad's car. As he passed an alley, he stopped when he heard a door being forced open.

"Get out here now!" he heard a voice say. He poked his head into the alley to see who it was. It was the manger; Jerry and he was pulling the girl that gave him a lap dance. Jerry threw her against the alley wall hard, Troy could tell due to her screaming out in pain.

"That was by far the worst show I have ever seen! You made this place look like shit and you know what's worst of all…you made me look like shit! No one makes me look like shit! You hear me…no one! And for that, you'll pay," he yelled as he pulled a knife out and striking her with it, making her scream out in pain; even more than when she was thrown at the wall.

He watched her cower on the floor, holding her chest for dear life with tears in her eyes. He suddenly spited in her face "Pathetic," he mumbled walking back into the club, leaving her on the floor.

* * *

**I hope you liked my update. Do you think Troy's going to help her? Find out next time. I got bad news though, I got my mom took my computer out and now I won't be able to update as much as I'd like to. But I'm gonna do everything I can, so bare with me and review. Thanks!**


	3. You Truly Are An Angel

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 3: You Truly Are An Angel**

* * *

Troy couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He didn't think the show was horrible, in fact he thought it was great. He saw the girl starting to move her way up the wall, to steady herself, but she ended up falling back on the ground; weak. He ran over to her to help her. Suddenly as he was about to say something, she closed her eyes. He looked down at her, leaning down he look a piece of hair and pulled it behind her ear. 

His eyes went wide in shock when he saw who was laying there. "Sharpay," he whispered more to himself. She opened her eyes weakly and looked into his eyes. "Troy?" she asked before falling unconscious.

"No, Sharpay? Sharpay, wake up. Sharpay?" he said panicking. He knew he couldn't go to the hospital, so he scooped her up into his arms and walked to his house.

* * *

He opened the front door, struggling a little bit but none the less got it opened. He walked up the stairs, to his room and lightly set her down on his bed. He walked into his bathroom, took out some alcohol, two towels, and bandage wraps.

When he came back, Sharpay's eyes were opened scaling the room. When they laid on Troy, she immediately started backing away, like she thought he was going to hurt her.

"Sharpay let me help you," he said to her. She shook her head no.

"No you're just going to tell your stupid friends about where you saw me," she said in her defense.

"No I won't. I promise, you just gotta trust me," he said now face to face with her, sitting on his bed. She looked down and back up "Fine," she said finally.

He smiled warmly "Here I got some stuff to clean you up; do you mind?" he asked, shaking her head he was signaled to wrap her up. He tried to clean the wound with the top on, but got nowhere.

"Just rip it off," she said simply laying on his bed, looking at him. He looked at her questioningly. "It's okay," she said with a small smile.

So Troy began ripping the fabric off her body revealing her bare chest. He looked away, trying to contain himself for the fact that it's 1. Sharpay 2. He is looking at her boobs in the open and 3. The wound looks pretty bad. After he was done with that he turned back, put the alcohol on one of the towels "Okay this is probably going to sting," he said and as he was about to stick the towel down, he felt his other hand being grabbed. He looked down to see Sharpay's hand in his.

He turned back to the task he was about to perform. He placed it down on her chest, placing pressure on it making Sharpay's hand tighten in his. He kept the pressure on it for a little while until he asked her to "Okay hold it there and I'm gonna need you to stand up, so I can wrap it," he instructed to her.

She just nodded and got up, holding the towel to her chest as well. She put her hand on Troy's shoulders for support as he bent down and began wrapping her up. He told her to let go of the towel when he knew that it was secure.

"So how do you know so much about wrapping people up and stuff?" Sharpay asked him as he was wrapping the halfway mark of her scar.

"Well my mom's a doctor, so she passed all her malpractice junk on me for future reference. Of course it came in handy today," he replied to her, getting up now that she was fully wrapped, making the wound unnoticed.

She smiled at him "Thank you," she said, lying back down on his bed.

"You should probably get some rest. I'll be downstairs, if you need anything," he said taking some sweatpants out of his draw and walked into his parents' room.

* * *

Sharpay smiled to herself and got up quickly and took a peek into the Bolton's master bedroom. She saw Troy, lifting his shirt over his head making her suddenly get tingly feelings. Than she saw him pull off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He slipped the sweatpants on and started for the door, making Sharpay run for her life into his room to lie down on his bed.

* * *

She woke up to feel really hot, so she pulled the blanket off of her; unzipped her skirt and tossed it off to the side. She felt better after that and went back to sleep. After an hour of sleeping, Sharpay got out of the bed, wincing in pain. She walked down the stairs to see Troy laying on his couch, watching television; shirtless.

He looked up and smiled at her warmly as she returned it back. She came over to him and laid in between his legs, with her back against his chest. He was a little taken aback by that, but let it go.

"So did you sleep okay?" he asked her; she nodded "yeah, but I got a little hot and took the skirt off," she replied to him.

"Yeah I can see that," he joked, making her giggle. They laughed some more, until Troy started talking to her in a serious manner.

"Sharpay, can I ask you something? But you got to promise you won't get mad," he asked. She turned her head to face him and nodded, fearing that it's about why she was at the strip club.

"Why are you the way you are? You know like when you're at school; people think you're bitch," he asked. She looked down, nodding in understanding.

"I don't want people to find out about what I do. Troy you're the first person I ever trusted with this and I really don't want people finding out about it," she told him. "So you're the way you are because you don't want to risk letting anyone in and figure out that you're working as a stripper?" he asked trying to understand it. She nodded "Well how did you end up there?" he asked; she shook her head "That's something I'm not ready to tell you. Not yet anyways," she replied; he understood that this is a lot and that he won't find out everything in one day, but was glad that he founded out something that caused her "icy" façade.

They sat in silence for a little while and Sharpay had her head faced to the front, but leaned it against Troy's chest. His arms were wrapped around her.

"You make me feel so safe," she whispered. "How?" he asked into her hair. "I'm so used to having guys trying to grab me and when they do it's aggressively, but when you were cleaning me up, you were so gentle and I loved that. And now, in your arms though were not moving you're gentle and it makes me feel safe," she said now looking in his eyes.

He smiled warmly at her "You know Ryan's right," he said to her softly. "About what?" she asked in confusion. "You truly are an angel," he told her softly making her smile.

* * *

**Okay that's the update and I know it's short. I hope you liked it and I have a trailer for this story made on YouTube and I've had it made for little over a week now and let's just say I didn't want to tell you guys about it until I got the whole "Sharpay's a stripper" facade out of the way. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. The Constant Phone Calls To A Breakdown

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 4: The Constant Phone Calls To A Breakdown**

* * *

Troy woke up to find himself still laying on his couch. He was going to stretch out, but decided against it when he saw a still half naked Sharpay laying on top of him, with his arms wrapped around her. He smiled at a thought that got placed in his head, but immediately shook it off thinking he was completely insane.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off, he slid his hand on to the table top and retrieved it.

"Hello," he answered tiredly.

"Hey Troy, the gang and I are all together, you want to come and chill with us!?" Chad practically yelled into the phone, making Troy pull it away from his ear. Did going to the club mess up his hearing? Damn.

Troy looked down at the girl sleeping oh him. She looked so peaceful; much more than she was last night when he found her. He made up his mind and decided to tell Chad his decision.

"You know what Chad? I'm busy today; sorry" Troy said into the phone.

"Whatever dude," Chad said than hung up.

Troy tossed his phone to the side and laid on the couch for a little while longer to clear his mind from the intense headache that just showed up.

"You know you can go if you want to," Sharpay mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be right," Troy replied to her.

"I really don't care. Go; I'm used to having people leave me anyways," she replied, getting up off of him and made her way up the stairs.

Troy got off the couch and followed the blonde up the stairs and found her making her way to his room, but stopped her before she could take a step inside. She turned around when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist gently. "Again with being gentle," she whispered to herself, but it didn't go unheard by Troy, making his whole body hot.

"What?" she asked him now face to face with him.

"I care, what makes you think I don't care about your feelings?" he asked her softly.

She looked down for a beat, to contain herself. She felt like she was going to burst any second. With her emotions taking over; it happened. She looked back up at him with glassy eyes

"No one else does, why should you?" she asked him in a whisper, trying with all her might to hold the tears in her eyes from flowing.

Troy didn't know how to answer that. Why should he care? Why DOES he care so much? He thought about all these questions and finally came to a conclusion.

"I care because you trusted me with your deepest secret no matter how much you despise me, you trusted me. That's all I ever wanted from you Sharpay, was to trust me. I wouldn't hurt you like that…that guy Jerry or any of those guys that aggressively grab every part of your body for pleasure. I'm not like that…" he rambled until she cut him off "I know," she said to him.

"Troy I know you're not like any of them. You were uncomfortable touching me when I sat on you and grabbed your hands to touch me. And you know what makes me trust you even more? Is that you didn't. You didn't touch me. You didn't even really want to be there," she explained to him. He smiled at that warmly to her.

They stood in the hall in silence until Sharpay broke. "Well you can still go,

I can just go home," she said starting to walk into the room, but was stopped again by Troy.

She turned around again, this time his arms were on both sides of her. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes, realizing just then that they're amazingly beautiful. Her breathing was starting to quicken, as her heart began beating a mile a minute.

He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. He can tell there's a sad little girl beyond that icy glacier people see in school. He wanted to make her feel safe; she said he did, but he ALWAYS wanted to make her feel safe. He didn't know what came over him, but he leaned in to her soft lips and as they were about to collide, the house phone rang.

"Don't answer it," she whispered to his lips.

"I have to. It might be my parents," he said, pulling away from her to walk down the stairs to retrieve the phone.

She took a deep breath in and let it out. She was about to kiss Troy Bolton? She NEVER thought of that happening, especially so quickly. It was all happening so quick. It was like she was on a ride speeding out of control and she couldn't get off. But is it possible, that she didn't want to?

Those thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone going off. She picked it up and the caller ID flashed _Ryan_.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Oh God Sharpay! Where were you all night?" he asked her in a scared voice.

"I was home…I got home late and left early, before you woke up," she lied. She was lying through her teeth, hoping he'd buy it.

"I was up all night, waiting for you," he replied to her, making her think of another lie to tell him.

"I'm at a friends' house, okay" she told him, if she considered Troy to be a friend than it is true; which she does…possibly more.

"No offense Sharpay, but I don't think you have any,"

Did she just hear right? Her own brother, just said that to her. That made her want to cry. She considers Ryan her friend, but after that no way. But she didn't need him, she didn't need anyone.

"You know what Ryan? You're right. I don't have any friends because as of now, I'm not speaking to you anymore," she said holding back her tears.

"Sharpay I didn't mean…" he got cut off by her flipping her phone shut. She sat down on Troy's bed and began crying into her hands.

As Troy walked into his room, he saw her in an emotional state and practically ran to her. He leaned down in front of her, trying to remove her hands from her face. She eventually put them down as Troy held them in his.

"What happened?" he whispered to her soothingly. She sniffled before answering.

"Ryan called asking where I was. I told him this lie that backfired, than I told him that I was at a friends' house, but he just said no offense but I don't think you have any," she said as tears started flowing again.

He felt bad for her. He got up from where he was and sat next to her. He lifted her up and set her down on his lap, with her body turned sideways. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his bare chest as he held her close by the waist.

"It's okay…you do have a friend," he whispered to her, making her lift her head up to see her red face.

"Who?" she asked him heaving the tears back.

"Me," he replied to her. She looked at him in his eyes for a second and put her head back on his chest. She than suddenly felt a pair of lips touch her forehead, making her feel like if everyone doesn't care about her at least someone does. And that's how once again that Troy Bolton made Sharpay Evans feel safe once again.

* * *

**Okay that's the update. There will be drama when Troy and Sharpay get together, so look out for that. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**_Nik_**


	5. The Bet

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 5: The Bet**

* * *

Another week in school as Troy walked through the doors with his best friend Chad. He seemed better today; very…what's the word? Oh yeah sober. 

"Yo Troy this weekend was so awesome. Man I cannot wait until my bachelor party" he said smiling at the thought. Troy stopped in his tracks and looked at his big-haired friend. "Dude what's stopping you from going to one of those clubs now?" Troy asked matter-of-factly.

Chad stops to think about it for a minute. "Hey; good point."

Just than the sound of clicking on the floor came into both of their ears; as they turned they heard someone scream "MOVE!" The person pushed between them with a force almost knocking them to the floor.

"Jeez for a girl she's strong…she's such a "female dog"…hey that's funny." Chad said laughing at his joke, making Troy look at him weirdly. "Oh c'mon you don't get it? Dude okay Sharpay is her name and Sharpay is a name of a wrinkly dog and that makes her a dog and she's a female too…get it?" Chad explained to Troy.

He shook his head "Dude you think WAY TOO into your jokes." He said walking to his locker, than turned "Oh and she's not a dog, she's just a human being who's misunderstood."

He opened his locker to get his book out "Yeah but can you think of the last person to ever touch or even kiss Sharpay Evans?" Chad said leaning on the lockers next to Troy's. Troy thought about it for a minute and he couldn't remember the last person to really ever come close to kissing her, except for Ryan but that's for shows and besides they're related, so it doesn't count.

"No. But it doesn't matter anyways; it's not like it's our business." Troy said to him. Chad smiled "Well this will be for fun okay…I dare you to go over there and if she lets you touch her anywhere for 30 seconds you get $25; $50 if she let's you kiss her for a minute." Troy slammed his locker. "What? Chad you lost your mind officially. I'm not going to go over to her and slam my lips on hers hoping she won't pull away for 50 dollars?" he said walking with his book under his arm.

"Why not? Afraid you're gonna be pushed?" Chad taunted. Troy stopped and began getting frustrated. He knew he could probably win that money, but he had too much respect for Sharpay and what she's going through. He sighed and turned to a determined Chad. "Fine…I'll do it." He said walking over to Sharpay, who was putting makeup on by her locker.

She puckered her lips out at her mirror, hanging in her locker. "Don't worry you're beautiful." She heard behind her. She smiled into her mirror, closed her locker to see Troy behind her; staring and smiling his million dollar smile.

"Hey" she breathed out with a small smile. She didn't know why he suddenly had this power of over her. Ever since she spent the weekend at his house, this whole feeling inside her made her sick; in a good way. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but every time he was around her, her stomach would churn.

"Hey, so get this Chad made a bet with me that I can't touch you for 30 seconds without you pulling away doubled if I kiss you for a minute." He said leaning against her pink locker. She looked down disappointed.

_Who was I kidding to think he'd actually want to kiss me just because,_ she thought. _But I won't let that phase me._

"Oh" was all she could say. He nodded "I know; look if you don't want to go along with it than I completely understand…"his voice trailed off "No I'm fine with it, he's got it coming to him anyways." she lied. She wasn't okay with it; the fact that she had these feelings for him and he obviously didn't was pretty depressing, but if there was any chance to ever get a kiss from Troy Bolton this was as good a time as any.

"Oh okay…um…do you like want to just twirl your hair and giggle as I whisper in your ear something random?" he said with a laugh at the end of his sentence. She giggled "Um…no, I'm not one of your stupid blonde cheerleaders. I'll let you whisper into my ear as I giggle, but no twirl. Never done it before…never will" she explained. He nodded "Okay fair enough, but we better start this before he suspects anything." Troy said glancing over at Chad who was looking intently over in their direction.

"Okay, but I don't think he will because I think that mop of hair went to his brain" she said close to his ear making him laugh. He put his hand on her upper back sending chills through her body like electricity. He leaned close to her ear and said "Probably but even with Taylor he probably couldn't get any smarter than he already is." She smiled feeling his breath against her ear than giggled at what he said to her.

* * *

Before they knew it, people were starting to stop and look at them. What the hell was Troy Hottie Basketball King Bolton hanging out and flirting with Sharpay Sexy but Dramatic Bitchy Ice Queen Evans? Troy and Sharpay didn't seem to notice them before they split, where Troy began moving towards Chad. 

"Troy" Sharpay called before he went back to Chad. He turned as she came closer to him. She pulled him close to her for their "big kiss" for the FULL 50. He grabbed onto her waist tightly and firmly. Both of their eyes were closed savoring the moment. Before Sharpay knew it, Troy began walking closer to the lockers putting her against her pink one; ironically. He begged for entrance to explore her mouth, which she let willingly. He guided his hands gracefully under her blouse, but she pulled his hands away quickly and detached her lips from his completely realizing the position they were in.

Both breathing heavy, they looked around the hall to see the whole student body watching them. They turned towards Chad to see that he wasn't the only one there anymore, but Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason were there as well; shocked.

"I don't know about you but I think we put on a fantastic show" she whispered into his ear, since she was still pushed against the locker. He pulled his body off hers completely, so she can get comfortable on the floor. "Yeah I…uh think so too" he replied rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands.

After the shock subsided, they walked over to Chad, whose mouth was still wide open in shock. With the money in his hand, Troy grabbed it and counted it out. "Alrighty; 25 for you and 25 for me" he said handing Sharpay her share.

Chad finally snapped out of it "Wait a second…you knew?" he asked pointing to Sharpay. She put her hands on her hips and nodded. "And you didn't care?" she shook her head "Boy please if it has to do with cash, I'd do just about anything" she finished, leaving in a different direction.

* * *

They all walked down the hall asking Troy all these questions. Troy explained about the bet Chad proposed. "Dude I can't believe you made a bet with Troy about my sister and lost. I could have told you right away that Troy would win" Ryan said walking hand in hand with Gabriella. Chad turned to him quickly "Than why didn't you man?" Ryan turned to him "You idiot I wasn't there when you made it" he replied back to him, starting to walk again. 

"You guys whatever. It doesn't matter anymore…so Troy was Sharpay a good kisser?" Jason asked making Kelsi hit him in the head. "Ow it was curiosity" Jason said rubbing his head. Troy stopped in front of the gang and sighed. He smiled at them "Yeah she is" he said sort of dreamily, starting up again to class.

* * *

**_Okay guys not my best, but I promise I'll do better. I'm still trying to get back in the groove of things. School for me ends next week,so expect more updates and I got my internet back as you can see, so defiantly more updates. I might be traveling practically all summer up North, but we'll see. I'll let you all know and please review._**


	6. Happy Fuckin' Birthday to Me

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 6: Happy Fuckin' Birthday to Me**

* * *

Sharpay walked around the empty halls of East High. Most of the classes were full of students while others only contained teachers, who were on planning. She walked down the hall since she had free period she had nothing else to do, but roam the halls. She began humming a little tune that contain someone's name that should be put together with hers soon enough.

"I kissed Troy Bolton" will be her new favorite song for now. She began smiling than did a little happy dance singing "I kissed Troy Bolton" out loud. If people were out in the halls they would have thought that someone stole the real Sharpay and brought in some alien that looked like her as a replacement.

"Who's Troy Bolton?" someone said in a dark hall. She jolted half way in the air in surprise. She turned to see Jerry coming out of the hall with a smug look on his face. "Jeez Jerry you scared the shit out of me" she said trying to get her heart at normal speed.

He walked over to her and pushed her against the wall hard. She screamed in surprise "Where the hell have you been!?!" he yelled in her face. "With Troy Bolton? Remember my rules about boyfriends?" he said to her quietly, but firm. "He's not my boyfriend, just a friend." She said scared. He lifted her from the wall and pushed her back at it hard. "You better not be lying to me…" he said to her angry.

She shook her head quickly "I'm not…I swear".

* * *

He pulled her off the wall and brought her in the girls bathroom.

He looked under the stalls to see if anyone was in it. He didn't see any, so he opened the handicap one; which is the biggest one, threw her in and locked the door after he was in it as well.

Sharpay shivered in fear. She didn't know what he wanted her to do, what he was going to do. She just wished someone would come through that door. He turned to her and looked at her angry.

"Take the shirt off…" he said firmly to her. She was hesitant at first, but with a loud now from Jerry she began unbuttoning her shirt. She reached the bottom and pulled it off her shoulders slowly and scared.

He walked over to her and took the bandage that Troy wrapped her in on Sunday night after she showered at his house off. He unraveled it until her whole top body was exposed. He looked down at her and saw how the scar looked and he traced it lightly with his fingers, making her wince.

He sighed and looked her in the eye. "I'll tell you what…until this isn't visible you have off. But I definitely want you working next Friday…" he said in an instructive tone. "But that's my brother and my birthday…" she said quietly. He smirked at her "Exactly…I have a present for you" he said, making Sharpay think it's possibly something good. "The List is full" he added…

_

* * *

_

_Sharpay walked into the club, getting ready for her first show that night. "Hey Shar…come here please" Mel another stripper that became one of her best friends there. She's 19 and has a 2 year old son. She got kicked out and the father has nothing to do with either one of them, so she's trying to live the best she can. Sharpay walked into Mel's room and closed her door. _

"_Hey what's up?" She asked. Mel had a sad look on her face and let out a deep sigh. "Jerry is making you start the list when you turn 18…" her voice trailed off. Sharpay didn't really understand what 'The List' actually was, but she had a tiny idea. "Shar it's when guys want you to sleep with them and since you're the only virgin here they immediately want to get their hands on you." Mel explained in a sorry tone. _

_Sharpay was about to cry. Why out of all the other things in the world? Why does it have to be her virginity? Unlike all the other girls there, she appreciated it. She wanted her first time to be special and memorable. Unfortunately, her first time will be memorable, but not special. She was dreading that day. _

"_When do I start?" she asked quietly. Mel shook her head. "Jerry said on your birthday…"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"How many?" Sharpay asked him with tears in her eyes. "30" he said simply. She looked up at him shocked. "30! No please Jerry don't make me do that!" she cried to him. "Get a grip Sharpay! You will do all those men and they will enjoy it or I will do something much worse to you than this scar!" He said pointing at her chest. He walked out of the stall leaving her there and walked out of the bathroom.

Sharpay began crying in her hands hysterically. She didn't want to do any of this. She hated it. She just wanted it to go away; all of it. She retrieved her Sidekick from her pocket, slid it opened and typed a text out, sent it, and slid it closed than began crying more on the bathroom floor.

* * *

Troy was in the locker room getting ready for free period work out when his cell phone began vibrating. He pulled it out of the locker, flipped it open.

_Troy_

_Please help me. I'm in the girls' bathroom._

_Sharpay_

He flipped it closed, stuck his clothes in his locker and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

He ran around the halls to the girls' bathroom. He was hesitant at first, since it was the girls' bathroom, but he knew Sharpay needed him so he didn't care. He walked in and looked around "Sharpay" he called.

There were little muffle cries coming from the last bathroom stall. "Shar is that you?" he asked. The person sniffled "Troy" a quiet voice said. "Yeah I'm here…let me in." He told her sincerely. She unlocked the stall and he walked in quickly shutting it behind him.

What he saw shocked him "What happened?" he asked her since she was half naked in front of him. She tried to breath, but couldn't from all the hysterical crying. He sat down on the toilet and motioned for her to come to him.

She walked reluctantly to him and he had her sit on his lap. She shivered, so he grabbed her shirt and put it back on her. She held it close to her "Jerry…he came to school and got all mad at me for not showing up on Saturday and Sunday. He pulled me in here and told me to take my blouse off, so I did. He walked over to me and unwrapped my chest to see the damage he did…than he told me I had to work on my birthday, but worst of all is that since I turn 18 I have to start…." She couldn't continue anymore without crying again.

He rubbed circles on her back to sooth her. He made little "shh's" to get her to calm down. She began calming down, so she continued what she was going to say. "He said I have to start having sex with the men that show up." She finished looking down in fear.

Troy didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should go up to Jerry and beat the shit out of him because the girl he loves… _'Wait love? I love Sharpay. That's crazy! I mean we hated each other before, but she was my first crush. And that kiss before was amazing…so maybe I do love her, but it doesn't mean she feels the same way' _

"Shar…I don't know what to say. I mean I don't know what you're going through. I was never forced to have sex with anyone…" he got cut off "No you just do it." She said sad.

Troy couldn't believe she just said that "Sharpay I've never had sex before in my life. I'm still a virgin and I plan to stay that way until I find someone that I think is worth it." She looked at him surprised. "I had no idea…I just thought that since you've had a lot of girlfriends that you would have done it already." She said looking down ashamed.

"It's okay…everyone else thinks that too, but whatever. The point is you don't have to do anything. Stay home that day and since Ryan's having a party, I'm gonna be there, so if you want I can chill with you and only you" he told her. She smiled warmly and looked at him "Really?" she asked hopeful. He nodded and she nodded back "Okay".

"Alright, so let's get you dressed again cause the bell is gonna ring in a few minutes." He said, she nodded hoisting off his lap so he could help her get dressed. He wrapped the bandage around her chest to keep everything in place as she got her shirt buttoned up again. They walked out of the stall but Sharpay stopped to put on makeup.

"Will you stop?" he said laughing. She turned to him "Stop what?" she asked. "Fixing your makeup. I told you you're beautiful and I meant it" he replied back to her making her blush. She put her lip gloss away in her purse, since she was wearing water proof mascara it didn't smug. "There" she simply said. He held his hand out, which she took and they walked out of the bathroom without people even knowing that anything happened.

* * *

**_Okay so how was that? As you can tell I put this on T now, well I feel people will see it more if I took it off of M. There will be M material, but it's just under T now. I want to know what you all think of this update. And if you all got ideas, feel free to share them and I'll put them in. Okay so please review and tell me what you think._**


	7. The Party

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 7: The Party**

* * *

Sharpay walked into her house, up the stairs that lead to all the bedrooms. She opened the door that led to her massive room. She tossed her purse to a corner of it and locked her door.

She stood in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. At that moment she hated what she saw. She didn't feel beautiful, pretty, or even decent. She felt like a piece of trash; a piece of property. As she stood there warm tears formed on the rims of her eyes. She hated what she's become; hated having to deal with a man that doesn't give her any respect, making her strip in front of just him and worst of all in front of an audience every night. She unbuttoned her blouse, pulled it off her shoulders, and tossed it on her floor. She looked back up at herself in the mirror than glanced down at the bandage; she began unraveling it. She pulled it off slowly, letting it fall to the ground.

She looked at her half naked body in the mirror again and saw the large scar that was visible from the top of her chest to her navel. It was hideous. It took over her whole stomach. She looked at it longer in the mirror until she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran into her bathroom, turned on the water in her shower, pulled the rest of her clothes off and stepped into the cascading water. She let the warm water fall freely down her body; it felt good. She stood under the water as she cried making her tears mix with the water. She leaned against the cool tile of her shower to steady herself. She couldn't take it. No one liked her anymore. She didn't want the party that Ryan's throwing for his birthday; at least that's what she told him months ago. She didn't know what else to do. Her life was shit at this point and she didn't know how to change it.

* * *

She got out of the shower after about forty-five minutes, got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and tank. She walked out of her bathroom, just as Ryan knocked on the door. She ignored it at first, but he opened it slowly and cautiously.

"Sharpay? Please talk to me…" he said at first walking in slowly. He sat down on the edge of her queen size bed as she laid on it. She didn't respond, signaling Ryan that he should just leave. He got up, hanging his head in defeat. He felt like he wasn't going to get his sister; his best friend in his heart to talk to him. He didn't mean anything by the comment; it slipped. As his hand reached for the knob, he turned around to look back at her. "Shar, I'm truly sorry for the comment I made…I didn't mean to make you upset. I hate it when you are," he said turning the knob and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sharpay glanced at her bedroom door that Ryan just walked out of. He seemed really sorry. _I mean maybe I'm overreacting a little. He is right though. I don't have any friends, so maybe I am being like everyone else says; an Ice Bitch. _She thought. She got up from her bed and opened the door. She walked over to his room, knocked on it. He opened it quickly, standing in front of her as if it has been years. They haven't talked for weeks, so for twins that would feel like years. She opened her arms and he pulled her into a soft embrace. He hugged her like it was the last time he'd see her.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled in her blonde mass of hair.

"I am too," she replied into his chest.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Ryan had to get ready for the birthday party he's throwing.

* * *

Troy looked at himself in the mirror, checked his watch that read '5:00'. He planned on showing up around five-thirty to the Evans Residents, so he could sneak up to see Sharpay. He grabbed the two gifts off his bed and ran out of his house, so he wasn't late.

He would have taken his car, but it broke down and was in the shop for repairs. He walked as the cool wind picked up…. _Okay so tonight is the night! You're gonna give her the gift and say 'I like you…I know you don't like me, but' NO! That's stupid! Too forward! You're probably gonna scare her off. Way to go Bolton! _He had this battle with his brain throughout the whole walk to their house.

He was nervous. He was seriously thinking of chickening out of telling her, because that fear of being rejected showed up rather quickly.

* * *

He stood in front of their door. He rang the doorbell and Ryan answered; confused. "Hey what are you doing here so early? You're not suppose to come until 6:30," Troy looked down at his watch it read '5:45' and he glanced back up at Ryan to answer "Oh yeah well I thought I'd help with the finishing touches, y'know," Ryan let Troy in, closing the door behind him. Everything looked great. There was a huge stereo system, balloons, a whole bunch of food and outside tiki lamps were lit around the pool lighting it up as well as the pool light being lit. Everything looked put together well.

"I got everything pretty much set up. Thanks for the offer though," Ryan's voice came into ear, snapping Troy back to reality. Troy realized he still had the gifts in his hand, well one of the gifts. He stuck Sharpay's gift in his pocket, so he could surprise her later. "Oh here's your present," he said handing Ryan the gift, which Ryan accepted graciously. He thanked him and stuck it on the table to open it later.

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced around a bit. He still couldn't help thinking of what to say to Sharpay about the way he's feeling. He just hoped that it wouldn't make things awkward between them. He wouldn't want her being anymore uncomfortable for her to be around him than it already seemed. He glanced at the staircase and swallowed hard. He turned to Ryan "Hey I'm gonna use the bathroom…" he told him, which Ryan said okay in return.

* * *

Troy traveled up the stairs quickly. He glanced to his left and saw the bathroom, but turned to the right and saw the door at the end of the hall. He walked over to it figuring it was Sharpay's room, since it was lit underneath plus there was a giant S on it. He knocked on the door, but wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"Go away…no ones allowed up here!"

He was puzzled, than it came to him that she probably thought he was one of the guests wanting to get a room to make out or something. He whipped out his phone and texted something to her.

* * *

Sharpay laid on her bed, writing in her journal. She couldn't help thinking that maybe not going to the club was a bad idea. She knew she will have a price to pay if she didn't go and he said it would be much worse then the hideous scar on her chest. A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes "Go away…no one is allowed up here!" she yelled at the person behind the door.

As she was going to get back to writing, her phone beep. She retrieved it, flipped it open and read the text she received.

_Sharpay,_

_Open the door_

_Troy_

She gasp; mumbling "Oh my god" continuously. She bolted off her bed, unlocked her door, and opened it to see Troy in front of her with a smirk across his face.

"I am so sorry….I thought you were"

"A guest?" he finished. She nodded, moving out of the way to let him in. She shut the door behind her and saw Troy looking around her room.

"Well I don't know how much fun you'll have up here. I mean there isn't much to do…" she said walking over to her bed to lay on it again. He nodded and sat down on the edge "It's okay…I mean if I'm just hanging out with you I'm fine," he said smiling warmly at her, making her all hot inside causing her to blush out of nowhere.

He sat there just staring at her and her staring back for what felt like an eternity. Troy glanced down nervously "Oh uh…I got you something…" he said nervously, pulling out a box from his pocket with the card.

"Aw you didn't have to get me anything…" Sharpay's voice trialed off as she sat up, crossing her legs.

"Before you open it I wanted to know…why don't you care about your birthday anymore? Ryan told me you guys always had birthday parties when you were younger…" Troy asked her curiously. She looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess ever since my mom died my birthday has always been dead to me. She died a week before my birthday, so I feel like if I celebrate me getting older that I'd be celebrating her being dead," she said with tears in her eyes.

Troy felt bad for even bringing it up, so he did the one thing he always did. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I brought it up" he stated as she shook her head against his chest. "No, no it's okay. It's okay for me to talk about it; it helps y'know…" she said wiping her tears away. He smiled at her as she began smiling back.

"So am I'm I gonna open my present up or what?" She asked changing the subject, making Troy laugh as she giggled.

"Yes here you go," he said handing it to her, getting up to leave. She looked up at him "Wait where you going?" she asked. He turned around once he reached the door. "I need you to open the card when I'm not in the room…" he said distantly. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, but nodded anyways making Troy walk out to head downstairs.

Sharpay slid her finger under the flap of the envelope breaking the seal and pulled out the card. It had a little girl and boy on the front of it, looking out at the sunset together, with the girl's head resting on the boy's shoulder in black and white. She opened it and read the inside.

_Sharpay,_

_It is so difficult writing this. You have no idea how many drafts I've been through before actually getting this to the way I want it. I don't want to be blunt with what I want to say, because I don't want to scare you off. Trust me that is one of the last things I'd ever want to do; that and hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt. I hate the things you're going through, but I'm glad you trusted me with your secrets. _

_I hope I can trust you with one of mine too. My secret is that I am so in love with you and I am so afraid that you don't feel the same way. So that's what I wanted to say and I've never felt like this before in my life, not even when I met Gabriella. You make me weak in the knees (I know girly thought) and you make me nervous. _

_I can't stop thinking about you when I saw you no more than 5 minutes ago. I hope that you walk down those stairs and look me in the eye and say you love me too because you'd make me the happiest man a live. _

_Love Always, _

_Troy_

Sharpay had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he loved her that much. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way she did about him. She thought all about this and forgot that he was downstairs waiting for her to come out there and tell him.

* * *

She ran over to her door and threw it open and ran down the stairs. She came face to face with him. She walked right up to him, with people now surrounding them, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her.

Their lips collided with each other. The passion in the kiss became more and more passionate. She pulled apart "I love you too," she whispered to him, looking into his blue eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

She pulled him up the stairs with her, opened her door letting them both in and they shut it behind them. She turned around and was greeted by Troy kissing her full on the lips.

He pulled her close with his hands on her waist, massaging her sides. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head and was met with his lips again. He grabbed onto her back and pulled her up to have her wrap her legs around his waist.

He sat down at the edge of her bed as she sat on his waist, still passionately kissing him. She pushed him gently down to lay on her bed as he still moved his hands up and down her petite sides. He pulled on the bottom of her tank, but she pulled it back down confusing him, making him break the kiss feeling he did something that offended her.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" he asked unsure. She shook her head quickly "No, no it's just…" she sat down on her bed "…it's just that I'm self conscious," she said embarrassed, looking down the whole time sticking her hands in her lap. "Because of the scar?" he asked tilting his head to look at her hung head. She nodded slightly. He sighed and cupped her chin into his hand to look up at her.

"I love you for what's on the inside, not because of the way you look. You're beautiful anyways. That scar to me is invisible…besides if I really cared I wouldn't have helped you fix it or tell you I love you," he said looking straight at her.

He stroked her cheek gently, making her eyes close enjoying the feeling of his touch. _This can't be real,_ she thought. Troy leaned in and closed the large gap between their lips and gently had his lips massage hers. Sharpay pulled her hands out of her lap and intertwined them with his, lifting them over their heads.

* * *

**UNCUT! Ask If You Want It**

* * *

Sharpay turned on her side, to look at Troy who was looking at the ceiling. He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He began smiling like a crazy man, causing her to laugh.

"Man I don't know about you, but that was the best thing I've ever felt in my life," she told him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Me too," he said smiling warmly at her. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," he whisper to her, making her smile at him. "I love you too Troy. More than ever,"

They both fell asleep in each others arms, not even caring that the party was going on downstairs and anyone could come up and see them together. At that moment all that mattered was Troy and Sharpay.

* * *

**_I think that was a pretty long update AND TROYPAY HAS STARTED! WOOOO! Okay please review and if you want the uncut ask for it and I'll give it to you. So once again please review and let me know what you think of it. Thankz to everyone who has reviewed you all know who you are. I would tell everyone of you personally, but honestly I'm too lazy.lol So I'm sorr, so I'm telling you all as a group. So thanks again and review!_**


	8. The Freaky Text Attack

**f Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 8: The Freaky Text Attack**

* * *

Troy walked back into school on Monday, feeling great. He has an amazing…well would he call Sharpay a girlfriend now? He wasn't really sure what the term girlfriend meant in her eyes. He wanted her to be that special person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, but it takes two to figure that out. Troy held his backpack on one shoulder as he came towards his locker; he noticed that the blonde beauty was by hers. 

She glanced up as if knowing he was looking at her. She smiled, looking away as a blush formed on her cheeks. He smirked, looked both ways down the hall to see if anyone was there; luckily there wasn't. He ran up to her and grabbed her waist.

"You can't seem to keep your eyes and hands off me, can you?" she asked not even looking back at him. He stuck his head on her shoulder "Nope," he replied simply making her giggle. He looked in her locker to see the black velvet box in her locker that he brought over on Friday for the party.

"Hey you didn't open it," he said letting go of her to grab the box out of her locker. She looked up to see what he was referring to.

"I was, but we were busy and I felt bad that I didn't get to open yet. I also didn't want to open it without being there," she explained to him as he handed it to her. "I'll open it now," she said smiling up at him, kissing his lips lightly as he leaned against the lockers.

She opened the box to see a sliver heart shaped necklace with one side covered in diamonds. Sharpay gasped at how beautiful it was, she looked at up at him with her mouth hanging down making him smile.

"Troy…it's beautiful," she whispered still in shock that he bought her something like this. She took it out of the box and asked him to put it on her. Once he got it around her neck, she turned to him and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you so much," she told him with her head resting on his chest as he held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head "You're worth it," he replied to her making her smile against him.

* * *

They had to pull away because students started pouring in to the halls. They decided that the school couldn't handle the sudden thought of them together just yet, so they decided to keep it a secret for now. 

Sharpay looked in her locker, suddenly her Sidekick went off. She pulled it out, looked at it and the most terrible thing she's ever seen was written on it.

_Sharpay_

_I'm coming for you!_

_Unknown Number_

She slid it closed quickly sticking it in her purse than made her way to homeroom.

Sharpay couldn't shake the text message out of her head and it was suddenly getting to her more and more because she didn't know who it was from, but she had a slight idea…

* * *

Troy was looking at Sharpay practically all through homeroom. There was definitely something different about her now since he saw her earlier in the morning. He was worried about her. The bell rang signaling that homeroom was over. 

Troy ran out right after Sharpay. He grabbed onto her wrist gently making her jump.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her concerned. She nodded at him without saying anything; she left for her next class.

Troy stood in the same place Sharpay left him, when Chad came up to him "Yo where were you through the party on Friday?" he asked causing Troy to just shrug. "Around…you know" walking off.

She ran into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls, flipped her Sidekick back up to see 5 messages; each one Unknown Number.

_Sharpay_

_You better watch your back you little bitch!_

_Unknown_

_-----------------------------_

_Sharpay_

_You're gonna get what's coming to you!_

_Unknown_

_----------------------------_

_Sharpay_

_I can't wait to kill that little boyfriend of yours!_

_Unknown_

_---------------------------_

_Sharpay_

_I'll start off with your brother, than your stupid boyfriend, I'll finish off with you!_

_Unknown_

_---------------------------_

_Sharpay_

_You better show your face at the club tonight! I KNOW where you live!_

_Jerry_

She flipped her Sidekick closed as tears formed in her eyes. Now Troy and Ryan will get hurt for her stupidity of not showing up at the club in over 2 weeks. As everything started to fall into place, it came crashing down in front of her.

The bell signaled and she knew she was late. Sharpay grabbed her things and walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to fix her makeup knowing that Troy hated when she did that.

* * *

She was right by the door of her next class when the bell signaled, making her late to Mr. Jash's (A/N couldn't think of any other names and I have Jashley in my head right now.lol) class. 

"Ms. Evans you know about being tardy. Detention after school today," Mr. Jash said to her. She held her head down and took her seat as class began.

"Woo the Ice Queen got in trouble," she heard Chad say to the team behind her, making her shake her head.

"Shut up Chad," she heard again behind her. She turned her head to see Troy smiling at her making her smile back, but a small one. "You sure you're okay," he mouthed at her showing that he cared. What was she going to say? No Jerry wants to kill Ryan and you because I'm a fucking moron for not showing up on Friday to give my virginity to some 40 year old married man?

With that she just nodded, knowing that he didn't buy that one bit.

* * *

It was after school and Troy had practice while Sharpay had detention. As she headed to Mr. Jash's class her Sidekick went off, making her think that it was another one from Jerry. She opened it and realized it was from Ryan 

_Sharpay_

_Where are you? _

_Ryan_

She quickly texted back telling him she had a detention with Mr. Jash for being a minute late. He soon texted back

_Sharpay_

_Okay I'll walk home than. See ya at home little sis. _

_Ryan_

She replied saying okay and be careful. She walked into his classroom and sat in front of Mr. Jash's desk, where he was grading papers. She sat there nervously. She had a bad vide that something bad was going to happen. She felt it. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew something was going to happen.

As if by clockwork, Sharpay's Sidekick began vibrating. She pulled it out of her purse, to see the number _911 _

"Ms. Evans no cell phones, you know the rules," Mr. Jash said getting up from his desk.

"No Mr. Jash its 911," she protested to him. He sighed and let her answer it.

"Hello," she said through the phone.

"Hello yes is this Sharpay Evans?" they asked her.

She nodded "Yes what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"We called about your brother," they replied.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked demandingly.

"He seemed to have been attacked," they said causing her eyes to swell up in tears. Sharpay just ran out of the classroom to find the one person she knew she could trust…Troy.

* * *

**Now the drama begins! HAHAHA! (evil laugh) You guys should know by now that I'm evil when it comes to drama. It'll get worse and you'll have to wait to see what else I've come up with. Okay so I don't know if this will be longer than Troy and Sharpay or the same length, but it might be close.**

**So please review and let me know what you think...peace out for now!**


	9. The Visit and Who Wooing?

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 9: The Visit and Woo Whoing?**

* * *

Sharpay ran down the halls with tears streaming down her usually flawless face. This was all her fault she kept telling herself. If it wasn't for her not showing up the other night none of this would have happened. She kept thinking all these negative things about herself that she nearly missed the gym doors. 

She peeked through to see if they were practicing, which to her dismay they weren't. The team was socializing with water bottles in their hands. By the looks of it they were having a break. Sharpay thought it was the right time to go in and with that she opened the doors causing some noise. She got stares from the team for one because she was there during their practice and two because she had red puffy eyes showing she was in fact crying. This brought on insults, mainly from Chad and Huff. (**A/N** other dancer or basketball player. I don't know he always looked kind of weird to me)

Troy shook his head at his friends in disappointment than hopped off of the bleachers and ran towards her. Once he got there, he noticed her eyes and immediately hugged her tightly as she clung onto him, crying hard into his jersey. He rubbed circles on her back to sooth her as she grabbed hold of the fabric of the jersey.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her as she still cried into his chest. She looked up into his eyes as he wiped the loose tears with his thumbs "Hmm…" he said signaling her to answer the question. She sniffled "I got a call from the hospital saying that Ryan was taken in," she said in a sad/worried tone. That was all Troy needed to hear because he grabbed onto her hand and walked out with her to go to the hospital.

* * *

As they walked down the hall towards the entrance of the school, Sharpay stopped telling Troy that they needed to take a detour quickly. So they ran up the stairs of East High where the science labs were located, searched through all of them until finally finding the Scholastic Decathlon Team. Sharpay walked in as Taylor explained what might be in the next competition. 

"Um…excuse me Taylor, but I need to see Gabriella," Sharpay announced shocking everyone, especially Gabriella. Taylor nodded towards Sharpay and Gabriella got up from her seat, than walked in the back towards the door of the classroom where Sharpay was. "What's up?" Gabriella asked crossing her arms casually.

"Ryan was emitted into the hospital about a half hour ago. I was on my way there with Troy and was wondering if you'd like to come," Sharpay said, making Gabriella's arms drop to her side, shocked at what she just heard.

After gathering herself together, she nodded "Yeah of course, just let me get my stuff and thanks for coming to get me," Gabriella said sincerely, making Sharpay nod and say no problem. With that Gabriella walked back and informed Taylor of the situation, she walked towards Sharpay than they were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

* * *

After Troy parked the car in the visitor section, they hopped out of Sharpay's car and ran towards the entrance of the hospital. Once there, they went to the desk where Gabriella demanded for the room number Ryan was in. They gave them the number and walked down the hall towards it, well Sharpay and Troy did; Gabriella sprinted. 

Once they got to the door of his room, Sharpay stopped in front of it and gulped. Gabriella was already in there. Sharpay looked at the door for a little while longer as Troy looked at her curiously.

"Are we gonna go in?" he asked her, holding her hand. She looked down and shook her head, letting go of his hand than began walking back to the waiting room. This shocked Troy. Something is not right and he knew it from the beginning. It's also not like her to keep secrets from him. He glanced at the door than jogged down the hall towards the waiting room to talk to her.

He saw her curled up on one of the chairs in the back, looking outside the window. He sighed, walked over towards her and took a seat. "Shar what's wrong and don't tell me you're fine? I know you're not. It's not like you to hide things from me and you're really starting to scare me," he told her worried. She blinked a few times as tears formed on the rims of her eyes.

"I'm trying to protect you," she whispered still looking out the window.

"Sharpay I don't understand," he said confused. Protect him? Protect him from what was all he was thinking.

"Troy, remember when you asked me today the first time if I was okay?" Of course he remembered that, but he still wasn't following; he nodded. "Well I was okay, but I got a threatening text message saying from an unknown sender that they were coming for me. Later I got five more, all threats as well, but not all towards me, but towards you and Ryan," she explained to him as the tears that were once sitting on the rims of her eyelids, flowed freely down her cheek.

Troy sighed, pulling his hand through his hair. "God you should have told me," he breathed out still trying to get over the shock. No ones ever threatened to kill or hurt him before.

"I know and I'm sorry, which is why I'm afraid to go in there because Ryan is here because of me," she said pointing her finger at the hall that Ryan's room was in.

Troy shook his head "No, no this is not your fault. You never wanted to get involved with Jerry or anyone that he is associated with. You're trying to live your life; you're damn teenager yet you're doing something that involves sex crazed adults…with the occasional teenager, but still you never wanted to be apart of that…you were forced. You honestly cannot tell me that this is your fault because that is bullshit. And whatever happens to me happens, all you'll need to remember is that it wasn't your fault. Okay?" he said staring right into her eyes, holding her hands in his. She nodded "Come here," he whispered, pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her safely, kissing the top of her head.

They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. Troy leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was brief, but it helped a lot. They got up from their chairs and Troy put his arm around her protectively, walking down the hall towards Ryan's room.

Troy opened the door with one hand, holding Sharpay's with his other. Ryan turned his head towards the door and the sight of Sharpay put a smile on his face.

"Hey little sis," he said. He had a black eye and little cuts and bruises, plus a broken wrist, but nothing too major. Sharpay began crying as she neared the side of his bed. Gabriella was sitting in a chair next to his bedside as Troy watched from the doorway. She looked up at Troy and he smiled and nodded as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Ryan I'm gonna go to the cafeteria downstairs okay," she said, getting up from the chair, kissing him on the lips and walked towards the door "I'm gonna go with her," Troy added walking over to Sharpay to kiss her cheek and say hey to Ryan, than walked out, closing the door behind him.

They were alone and silence filled the room. The only noise heard was the heart monitor. "What happened?" Sharpay said breaking the silence. Ryan took a deep breath and let it out. "I was walking from school; everything was fine until I got home. There was a black car in the driveway and I thought it was dad; you know the car service or something. Anyways I got in and found three men inside, sitting on the couch. One of the guys asked for you, but I didn't answer I just asked why. He asked again, but I didn't answer, so he punched me in the stomach and all I remember is getting beaten up by the other larger guys," he told her.

"I try to keep telling myself that it's not my fault, but I can't help but think it is," Sharpay finally said. Ryan shook his head "No it's not because even if you were there you would've gotten hurt and I would much rather be here than see you in this bed. Okay?" he said touching her cheek softly.

"Ryan I need to tell you something, but promise not to get bad," Sharpay said. She had to tell him. It would make her feel a whole lot better. "What is it?" Ryan said fearing the worst…

**

* * *

**Troy and Gabriella were seated at a table with their cups in hand, talking about little things. They don't talk as often as they used to, so they decided to catch up. 

"So how are things with you and Ryan?" Troy asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well their good, I mean ever since we…" she stopped herself before she blurted it out. "Uh…you know," she searched for the right word.

"Woo who'd?" Troy said, making Gabriella giggle but nod "Yes…we woo who. But our relationship has been pretty solid since than. I guess you could say it made us stronger," she replied, making Troy nod.

"Yeah I know what that's like," he mumbled taking another sip of his drink.

"What about you and Sharpay?" she asked curiously to him.

"Well we've been hanging out together for about a month now, but we actually got serious on Friday," he said making her smile.

"You mean during the party?" she asked as Troy nodded. "That explained why no one could find you that whole night. You were upstairs woo whoing with Sharpay the whole time," she said making Troy spit out his drink causing Gabriella to burst out in a laughing fit. He grabbed a napkin to wipe the coffee off his mouth than cleaned the table.

After Gabriella's laughter died down to a mere giggle "Am I right though?" she asked having a nag for always wanting to be right. "Yes Gaby you're right," he said slowly to make her feel better, making her just laugh again causing him to roll his eyes and smile slightly.

* * *

Ryan blinked continuously, trying to get over the shocking things his sister just shared with him. He couldn't believe it. His dad, there father sold her out to a stripper joint owner. Not only did the story shock him but she showed him the scar that was beginning to heal. 

"Well that explains why he's never home," he said for the first time since she told him the story. He shook his head starting to feel angry towards his father. "How long?" he asked her curiously. "Nice we were 15," she replied, making him shake his head continuously, closing his eyes as he felt tears coming. He usually doesn't cry, but this was his sister, his little sister; by twenty-six seconds.

"You're not doing this anymore. Who else knows?" he said firmly.

"Just Troy," she said, making him smile slightly which she caught. "What?" she asked slyly.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked curiously. She blushed and smiled widely. "We're together," was all she had to say.

"Since when?" he asked suddenly even more curious about her love life.

"Friday," she mumbled looking down at her hands in her lap.

He gasped. "That explained why Troy never came back from the bathroom and all the noises I heard when the party ended," he said pointing his finger at her.

"Ryan!" she yelled in embarrassment, making Ryan laugh hysterically.

* * *

_Okay I hope I did better with this chapter than the last one. I did notice how rushed it actually was, but I wanted to update, but at the same time I wasn't in the mood to write. Anyways please review and remember the drama has only begun. It's gonna get a lot worse. _

_And for the person who asked about Sharpay getting pregnant in this fic. You're gonna have to wait to find out, but until than review and let me know what you think of this. Thankz!_


	10. Meet The Parents

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 10: Meet The Parents **

* * *

Sharpay and Troy walked into his house after visiting Ryan. She was sleeping over due to Ryan wanting her to be safe. They were greeted by his parents who were asking a great deal of questions.

"Mom, Dad this is Sharpay; Ryan's sister. Sharpay my parents," Troy introduced as Sharpay stuck her hand out to shake his parent's hands. "She's gonna stay over while Ryan's in the hospital because her dad's not home," he explained so they didn't have to ask.

"Oh you're the one that ran into my practice?" Jack said looking at her making guilt run through her entire body, which he most likely saw. "It's okay though, it was an emergency I completely understand. As long as their emergencies I'm okay with it," Jack assured her, making her breath a little easier.

"Okay Troy why don't you and I play a game of one on one, to show the woman how we roll," Jack said grabbing a basketball, making Mrs. Bolton roll her eyes. "Jack I already know how you "roll". That's how you got me to marry you," she said to him, standing next to Sharpay who was watching the adults talk.

"Yeah well see if Troy shows Sharpay maybe he could marry her," he replied causing both; Troy and Sharpay to blush. As Troy was about to protest "Okay let's see what the basketball champs got," Sharpay's voice came into ear, making him turn to her giving her a questionable look. She smirked at him, making him nod and run outside with his dad.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Bolton whispered, making Sharpay laugh. "Men are so competitive. Thinking were prizes," she mumbled as they walked slowly outside. "I know, but its okay. Just between you and me, Troy already "has me"; we're dating already," Sharpay told her, making her smile and giggle slightly. "Well that's safe with me for now and welcome to the family," she said putting her arm around her shoulder.

For the first time Sharpay felt what a real family was like. It felt great to know where you stand with your boyfriend's family and that they could accept you right away.

They sat outside watching Jack and Troy going one on one. It was a hot night, so Troy was getting really sweaty. He pulled his shirt over his head and ran towards Sharpay to hold it, she took it reluctantly. Mrs. Bolton took it from her, knowing her son can sweat and tossed on the patio floor so it can be washed.

Sharpay didn't mind that he was "skins" in the game, especially the fact that he was all sweaty making his chest glisten from the streetlights. They watched their men play until Troy shot a three pointer, causing him to win. The girls clapped from the "sidelines" as he took in the victory.

* * *

Sharpay and Troy walked up the stairs after the game to his room. He opened the room and it was slightly messy, but it could be worse with clothes hanging out of his hamper. His desk was covered in papers, shoes were scattered; messy bed.

He walked towards his bathroom and shut the door behind him as Sharpay laid on his bed. She looked up above to see a poster of Tyra Banks when she was on her bathing suit cover of Sports Illustrated about 10 years ago. She shook her head as she heard the water turn on from the shower. She hasn't taken a shower yet and she felt dirty after being in the hospital so long.

She rolled off the bed, opened the bathroom door, shut it and locked it. She pulled her shoes off quietly, tossing them to the side. She than pulled her skirt off along with her underwear; than pulled off her top as well as her bra.

**M stuff! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

* * *

Sharpay peaked through the shower curtain to see Troy's face under the water facing the faucet. She slid in quietly and wrapped her arms around him, making him stiffen. He turned around to see Sharpay, nude in front of him. He stuck his hand under her chin and kissed her lips, making her wrap her arms around his neck.

He held her waist turning her, so she was under the cascading water. He turned her to the side as her back hit the cool tile of the shower making her gasp. His lips attacked her neck feverishly as his hands roamed up and down her sides.

He lifted her up, letting her straddle his waist as he attacked her chest causing her eyes to close as she gasped with each kiss he did. He pulled into her, thrusting in and out of her. It didn't take long for them to both come at their own times, since it's been a few days.

* * *

They finished their shower and Troy gave Sharpay a pair of his boxers and a big shirt to sleep in. They were both completely dressed when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Troy yelled, causing the person to open the door to reveal Mrs. Bolton. "Um… Troy your father and I are going to bed so I wanted to say goodnight and Sharpay I fixed the room next door to Troy's, so you can sleep there," she told the teens with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton," Sharpay said sweetly. Troy said goodnight to his mom and she walked out to her master bedroom, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

Sharpay turned towards Troy, who was lying on his bed. "I love your mom," she said softly walking over to his bed. She scrawled on it, swung her leg on one side of him and straddled his waist. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest, taking deep breaths; inhaling and exhaling.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked looking up at her, knowing something's on her mind. She looked at him and sighed. "I don't know. I feel…safe for once in my life. I mean I felt safe with you the first time you helped me, but now with your parents letting stay and you…I feel good. For once I feel apart of a family," she told him, making him smile warmly at her.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. "You'll always be apart of this family. No matter what," making her smile she kissed him back, got off him and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight baby," he said with his arms behind his head.

"Goodnight," she smiled walking out the door to the room his mom put together for her.

* * *

_Okay this is to add to the story and everything. It will have more drama, so look out for it. Please review and let me know what you think and everything. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters and I hope you still like it even though this chapter is kinda boring._


	11. The Secret

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 11: The Secret **

Troy and Sharpay walked into school, hand in hand suddenly not caring what people thought of them. No one can separate them for anything. The school was pretty surprised has they walked down the hall, smiling at each other. They never expected that the Basketball King and Ice Queen would ever get together, but it's what they always say; every queen needs her king.

As they walked past the Drama bulletin board they saw a ton of students staring at it, pointing their fingers at it. With their suspicions getting the better of them, they pulled themselves through the crowd to see…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chad POV.**_

_I couldn't believe that Troy ran to that little bitch. She was obliviously acting to impress him. She thinks that she can control Troy and that'll ruin our chances at the Championships. There is no way I'm gonna let that happen. I know there is some flaw she has, but what. Maybe I should figure this out on my way home. _

"_Hey Chad," Devon's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He just got back from his honeymoon yesterday and I'm so happy about that._

"_Hey D what's that in your hand?" I asked pointing to the white envelope he was holding. He glanced down at it and smiled. He tossed it to me as I opened the flap. _

"_It's the pictures I took at the club during my Bachelor Party," he explained as I looked through them. Man these were awesome. The quality was amazing. _

"_Thanks man," I said to him as he replied with a no problem. We said goodbye and I looked through them a little more as that nights events started coming back to me. _

_I stuck them back in the envelope and laid back in my bed still thinking of a way to get back at Sharpay. That's when it hit me! _

_**End of Flashback (and POV.)**_

* * *

They stood in front of a large blow-up picture of Sharpay on a pole with the phrase "One of the Ice Queens Many Talents". Sharpay couldn't believe what she was looking at. Yes it was her, but who could have done this? She looked up at Troy as he stared up at the picture.

Feeling her eyes burning on him, he looked down and saw her glaring at him. She shook her head and pulled through the crowd, to get out of the way.

"Sharpay," he said pulling himself out of the crowd that was growing by the second. He ran up to her, grabbing her arm causing her to slap him across the face. "How could you! I trusted you!" She yelled in his face running down the hall.

_Who the hell could have done it?_ He thought. There was only one person he knew that had pictures of her…Chad.

* * *

She ran and ran until she couldn't anymore out of the building, got in her car and drove to the hospital to see Ryan. He was still in for observation, than he could go home. She parked in the visitors section again, walked through the sliding doors and walked towards his room. She knocked softly on the door and walked in.

"Shar what are you doing here? Were you crying?" he asked her worried. She sat on the chair next to his bed and began crying into her hands as his hands made their way to her back to sooth her.

"Troy told my secret…he humiliated me. He stuck a blow-up picture of me on a pole on the Drama board," she cried making Ryan feel angry that someone did that. He knew there was no way that it was Troy because he would never do that to her.

"Sharpay do you think it may not be Troy? That someone else could have done it?" Ryan asked her trying to convince her that his friend; her boyfriend didn't sell her out like that.

"He was the only one that knew, well except for Chad…" that suddenly made her voice trail off, realizing how stupid she was. "Fuck!" she yelled, running out of his room.

"Glad I could help!" he yelled from the bed awaiting his check-up.

* * *

Troy walked angry into the boy's locker room and walked to his big haired friend; well ex friend. He grabbed on to his jersey and threw him at the lockers.

"How could you do that to her!?!" Troy yelled into Chad's face, gripping on his jersey tightly as anger started to boil inside him.

"She deserved it! She's a bitch and she is ruining our chances at the Championships!" Chad yelled back, making Troy throw him into the lockers again.

"Fuck the Championships! Sharpay is important to me and now she thinks I told her secret when it was you! You know it's taking a lot for me to not kick your ass right now!" He fired back at him, letting his jersey go with force, than walked out of the locker room.

Troy walked down the hall with his mind racing with anger and frustration. He couldn't think clearly; he suddenly heard clicking making him turn around. He saw Sharpay looking down the halls than in front of her, suddenly spotting him. She began running towards him as he walked towards her.

Once they reached each other he pulled her into him and held her close to him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled to him, as he rocked them back and forth. "I should have known you wouldn't betray me like that," she told him once they pulled away.

"I know who did though…" he got cut off by her "Chad," making him confused, but he nodded. "I went to see Ryan at the hospital to tell him how you hurt me, but he knew right away it wasn't you. It wasn't until he said that maybe someone else knew and that's when I remembered Chad being there when you helped me," she explained to him so he could understand and he did.

"I love you Sharpay and whatever secret you have, you can tell me and I'll be there for you no matter what," he told her, holding her hand in his causing her to smile warmly at him. "Me too…I love you too Troy," she said pulling herself into him to kiss his lips lightly.

* * *

_Hey I didn't want the drama with the picture to get to crazy, so I made it all resolved and everything in one chapter that wasn't very long. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'm gonna give you a tiny hint for the future chapters._

_**HINT**: Someone **WILL** die! _

_I'm not telling you who, maybe you can guess. This story will have like three more chapters and than it'll be done. But please continuing to review until the time comes._

_**-What time is it?**_

_**-SUMMERTIME!**_


	12. You Wish

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter and you'll find out who dies next chapter…sorry! But this chapter will be intense for some of you and me even though I did write it and all I thought it was intense. But I hope you like it!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: You Wish**

Sharpay walked back into her empty, large scaled home for the first time in a few days. She was scared to be back in here after the events that occurred in it. Even though Troy and his parents said she could stay, she felt like she was intruding and she missed her own bed. They found a little mishap with Ryan's arm where they needed to do surgery, so he could get feeling back in it; so he's still in the hospital.

Sharpay looked around, feeling lonely. Could you blame her? No one was there. She shook her head dismissing the quietness and began walking up the flight of stairs to her room. She opened the door and fell on her bed. She laid there staring up at the ceiling, thinking of everything that's happened in her life; recent and past related.

As she thought about everything her phone went off. She pulled it out to see 'Troy' flashing on the screen, causing her to flip it open.

"Troy I already told you, I'm fine being home alone," she said knowingly. She heard a sigh come through the other line.

"I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you," he finally told her, making her smile warmly.

"I know and that's what I love about you. All I'm gonna do is shower and get to bed; okay," she assured him. Though he was still worried that something was going to happen he let it go and said okay. After saying their goodbyes, she tossed her phone on her bed and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Sharpay began pealing her clothes off. She took a look at herself in the mirror, the scar was barely visible now and she smiled at that. She turned the knob on the shower making the water sprinkle out of the shower head. She stepped in after checking that the temperature was at a good degree for her. Sharpay stuck her head under the water, feeling the warm water cascade all over her body sending chills down her spine; good ones.

She ran her fingers through her blonde locks, getting used to the water by the second. As she was about to turn around, she felt an arm wrap around her small figure, pinning her against the tile. As she was about to let out a scream, a firm hand clasped over her mouth making her mute.

She couldn't tell who it was due to the water getting in her eyes, which made her even more afraid. They pinned her front to the wall, letting go of her mouth giving her a chance to scream. As she was about to a force stopped her...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure walked out of the large walk-in closet, after hearing the bathroom door close. They waited until the sound of water was heard. They peek in through the door to see Sharpay's silhouette from the shower curtain. They kicked their shoes off to the side, so they wouldn't make any noise when they entered.

Sharpay ran her fingers through her hair as he moved slowly into the shower, making sure not to move the curtain too much to attract attention to himself. She began turning….this was his chance! He grabbed her tightly as she let out a scream. He forcefully pushed her against the tile. She began letting out muffled screams into his hand, as he began unbuttoning his pants and zipper.

He pulled her around throwing her against the tile again only her back was to him. As she was going to scream he pushed hard against her making her scream louder…in pain. He was hurting her badly as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes due to pain and that it was happening…she was being raped.

He did one final thrust, satisfying himself on that end. He pulled her around finally letting her get a good look at him…Jerry. He smiled devilishly at her; feeling like he was finally is going to win…he always wins.

He took one look at her and pushed her against the wall again, making her wince. He pulled close to her; body heat against body heat. He pulled himself in her again, hard making her eyes shut at the sudden force but she didn't scream.

"I am so happy that I get to be your first," he told her harshly as he thrust into her. He was too strong. He was overpowering her so much. She didn't want to fight him. She just wanted him to get what he wanted and leave her and everyone around her alone. But the fact that he thought he was her first really was nagging at her…It escaped her mouth before she could catch it.

"You wish you were," she managed to say wishing she didn't. He stopped briefly to look at her suddenly feeling angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" he yelled in her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so tired of being treated like she was a piece of shit that he could smack around.

"You…are…too…late! I lost it to someone I love more than anything! How does it feel to lose for once in your life Jerry!" she stood her ground pushing him off her.

He stood under the running water; shocked that she pushed him and what she said. She looked at him, not caring she's still naked. Sharpay was tired of the abuse she was getting and what Ryan got because of her. They stared at each other a waiting for the others move.

What shocked Sharpay the most was that Jerry just got out, fixed his pants and left without even laying a hand on her. Once she heard the front door slam shut, Sharpay let out a deep breath and began crying, on the shower floor in a fettle position; rocking back in forth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Ryan I'm in front of the house with Troy alright….I'm sure she's fine…Yes I promise I'll call if something bad happened…I love you too…bye," Gabriella hung up her phone and turned off the engine of her car, got out with Troy, and locked the door with her automatic remote.

They stepped on the stairs that led to the front of the house and knocked on the door….no answer. They tried again…no answer. Finally Troy was beginning to get worried, so he tried the knob to see if it was opened which it was. This scared Troy so he began running up the stairs screaming Sharpay's name.

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" he yelled, finally reaching her room with Gabriella trailing behind him. He opened the door and heard the shower running still. He walked in to see her in the fettle position, causing him to run to her.

"Sharpay…" he said pulling his hand in to turn the water off. Gabriella stood there in shock at what she was seeing. Never has she seen Sharpay so venerable, scared…scarred in her life. She opened the linen closet to get her a towel as Troy got her to talk.

"Shar what happened?" he said looking at her in the eyes concerned…angry. She kept inhaling and exhaling deeply, but not talking. She was too traumatized to talk about it. Once she took a few more breaths, she looked at him with no expression on her face.

"He raped me," she said with no emotion whatsoever. He looked up at Gabriella, anger building up inside of him. He told her to take care of her; take her to the hospital to get checked out. He got up and marched down the stairs of the Evans house and ran towards his house to grab his car.

"Shar…c'mon let's get you dressed," Gabriella said wrapping the towel around Sharpay's body to get her out of the tub. Sharpay got out with Gabriella holding her. They walked back into her room to get her some clothes.

"Sharpay you get dressed. I won't leave or anything; I'll be right outside this door," she rambled on as Sharpay went through her draw. Sharpay nodded signaling she heard what she said and was okay. Gabriella got her phone out and told Ryan about what happened as he told her a few things. Gabriella knows about the whole club thing from when Ryan got hurt the first time. She kept it a secret and promised to keep it to herself until the day she died.

"Okay tell him to go to the club," she told him.

Gabriella turned back to Sharpay's door after she hung up with Ryan and knocked softly on it. After getting the okay to come in she opened it to see a fully clothed Sharpay. Her traumatized face was gone and she was back to herself.

"We need to go to the club," Sharpay told her, causing Gabriella to shake her head in disagreement.

"No Troy told me to get you to the hospital and I agree. You need to get checked out for pregnancy or STD's" she got cut off "Gabriella I don't care! If Troy gets hurt I'll die! I love him okay!" Sharpay yelled as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

Gabriella knew that she'd regret doing this later, but she couldn't say no to love; no one really could. Gabriella told her fine and they ran down the stairs and got into her car, driving the way to the club.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy parked in front of the colorful building and marched in angry. He passed through everyone, not caring about the bouncers. Troy walked through the back and found the room that said 'Owner Jerry Miller' on the door. He knocked, but heard I'm busy come from the other end.

Troy forced it open and Jerry looked up at him angry that he interrupted his work. He ran at Jerry, punching him square into his nose, knocking him backwards out of his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jerry yelled holding his nose. Troy didn't care, he walked over and stood above him and punched him constantly. Jerry was nothing but a piece of trash to him, so he treated him like a piece of trash. He grabbed on to his shirt and held him in front of his face.

"How does it feel to be pushed around? You hurt her…I FUCK YOU UP!" he yelled at the end punching him right into his nose, hearing it crack; it broke.

By this time Jerry was out cold as Troy looked at him. He shook his head and called the police to pick him up. He told them the address than hung up, heading for the door. He opened it and walked out.

As he was walking down the hall heard someone on the side of him, than a gun shot fired off…

* * *

_Okay so what a cliffy there! Please review and I know this seems really intese and I told you it was intense. I hope you like it and enjoy!_


	13. Hero

**What Happened Last Time:**

_By this time Jerry was out cold as Troy looked at him. He shook his head and called the police to pick him up. He told them the address than hung up, heading for the door. He opened it and walked out. _

_As he was walking down the hall heard someone on the side of him, than a gun shot fired off…_

**Now Back To The Story...**

**

* * *

**

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 13: Hero**

The car went to a halt in front of the building. Once the engine was being turned off…

_BOOM!_

Sharpay looked at Gabriella as if they were thinking the same thing. Gabriella was about to tell her that they should stay in the car, but Sharpay flew out of the passenger seat without even a warning to Gabriella.

As people were running out of the building, Sharpay tried running through the crowd, but Gabriella flew out of the driver's side and ran after her, then jumped on her to stop her from going any further.

"NO! GABI GET OFF!" Sharpay screamed under her as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Shar stop it! I promised to keep you safe. You're lucky you talked me into coming here," Gabriella said holding her as Sharpay forcefully moved to get out of her grasp.

"STOP IT! TROY! TROY! LET GO!" She continued her ranting as the tears finally spilled out. She finally stopped and began to cry against the hard pavement. Gabriella moved off of Sharpay and pulled her into her for a hug. Sharpay cried against Gabriella's chest as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

They sat on the dirty black pavement holding each other in an emotional embrace. Their best friend was gone. He never wanted anyone to do anything for him, yet he was always there for them; wanting nothing in return. He was an amazing guy; special to them in different ways._  
_

It was quiet now. The only sounds that could be heard were Sharpay's muffled cries as Gabriella rocked back in forth. She learned to love Sharpay, knowing she's not a bad person just misunderstood. Tears started to spill out of her eyes as well as it finally sunk in. Troy was gone and there was nothing they could do. It was too late.

Sharpay got up with Gabriella's arm around her shoulder. She now had puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks. She was heaving out breaths of oxygen constantly. They stayed silent as they walked back to the car, saying nothing. Sharpay opened the passenger door, not looking back at the building.

Footsteps were heard as she was halfway in the car. She turned towards the sound and saw a silhouette of a man coming out of the building. She looked at it hopeful, got out, closing the door; confusing Gabriella. Gabriella closed the door of her car, walking in the front to look at Sharpay.

Sharpay walked towards the figure as she neared closer to it; she knew. She knew who it was. She began running quickly as the man scooped her up into his arms. He held her close protectively. "I love you so much. I thought you were gone," she whispered in the embrace. He pulled away and stared in her eyes, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes.

He shook his head "I thought I was too when I saw a man yell no…he saved me. I think he's still alive, but he doesn't have much left," he told her pulling away from her. They walked into the now vacant building with Gabriella now behind them. They walked towards the back to see two men laying on the floor; one is Jerry who is now unconscious the other as they neared was still conscious, but had trouble breathing.

"Oh my god," Sharpay breathed out, running to the man. She kneeled down next to him and had his head rest in her lap. She began crying, stroking the man's cheek; confusing Troy and Gabriella. What was she doing? Does she know this man?

The man looked up at her and smiled at her. "Hi honey," he barely got out. Her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. This…me dying should have happened a long time ago," he told her.

"No, no you'll be okay…daddy please. Ryan and I have no one left," she told him now fully crying, as Gabriella began to form tears in her eyes, knowing exactly how she felt since her dad passed away about a year ago.

"What are you talking about…you have Troy and Gabriella plus you and Ryan have each other. I was never there anyways. I was foolish for making you do this. Tell Ryan I love him and Sharpay I've always loved you no matter how much I didn't show it," he said taking his last breath.

Sharpay's bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as more tears spilled out, holding her father's dead form in her arms. Troy and Gabriella watched her do this. Troy pulled his arm around Gabriella, telling that it was pretty rough for her as well; knowing about her dad's death as well.

* * *

Sharpay woke up in a hospital bed, looking around at the room taking it all in. She turned her head and saw Ryan sleeping in the bed next to her. What happened? How did she get here? Suddenly the bed next to her stirred as Ryan awoke. He turned his head and smiled at his awoken sister.

"Hey there," he said making her smile warmly.

"Hi…do you know what happened?" she asked hoping he knew; which he did.

"The police arrived at the club and saw you, Troy, and Gabriella there than that guy Jerry unconscious; arrested him and…" he stalled when he got to their dad. Tears formed on the rims of his eyes. Though he was mad at their dad for what he did, he was still their dad. "…and they pronounced dad dead on the scene, which means we have a funeral to plan when we get out. But the doctor gave you a rape test…said you are fine, that you just need to take a pill to prevent you from getting pregnant," he explained as she looked over at the table by her bed and there the pill was with a glass of water.

She took it and gulped all the water down. She looked at the empty glass and thought out loud. "How come I don't remember any of this?"

"Troy said you fainted after they put dad in the body bag. Doctor thinks that you were just having a panic attack," Ryan mumbled to her. She kept her eyes on the glass as if it was so interesting. She shook her head, put the glass on the table.

"I think I'm gonna get some more sleep," she said turning on her side to get comfortable. Hopefully she'll wake up from this tragic nightmare.

* * *

_Aww you guys were all wrong. I maybe cold hearted sometimes, but I'm not that cold hearted. So I came to a conclusion, this story is going to have two possibly three chapters left that way I can focus on my other stories. I want to finish this with at least 200 reviews, but we'll see what happens. Thanks for reviewing since now I really appreiate it. I love you guys! Keep up the reviewing and tell me what you thought of this...Thankz!_


	14. Nothing Left of Me

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 14: Nothing Left For Me**

* * *

Nothing has been the same for the twins. They were out of the hospital after a few days; everything came back positive. As Ryan and Sharpay continued planning the funeral, things started to get more and more complicated for them; especially for Sharpay. 

"Shar we have to plan this out!" Ryan yelled in frustration at his sister. Tears formed in her eyes as emotions bottled inside her. Nothings fair! Why did everything happen to her? Both of their parents are dead and she blamed herself for it. No matter how many times people tell her it's not her fault, she never believed it.

They were sitting at the kitchen table with a notepad with things written down in a blue pen that was held in Ryan's right hand. He began tapping it on the table, thinking of what else they needed. Sharpay's left hand was resting under her face keeping her head from hitting the table. She was stressing out. She finally had an enough.

Pushing the chair away from the table, she got up and began making her away up the stairs.

"Sharpay where are you going?" Ryan asked his sister. She stopped half way up the stairs and screamed down to him "I need time to think," than walked the rest of the way to her room.

She slammed her door shut, locked it than walked to her bed. She looked on her night table; there was a picture of her dad and her when she was five. He was holding her on his shoulders. They looked so happy; laughing and smiling. Tears started to form on the rims of her eyes as she grabbed the picture and held it firmly in her hands. Yes he sold her out to a disgusting man, but she still missed him and all the good times they did have.

As she stared at the picture, a tear was shed and fell gracefully onto the glass of the frame. She didn't know what she was feeling exactly; sad, depressed, hurt, angry? Maybe it was all of that. She didn't know how to handle it anymore.

She put the picture back on the table, got up from her bed and walked towards her desk. She opened the draw that contained money, paper, pens, and such. She pulled the money out and counted how much she had in the pile.

"350…" she mumbled. She started saving for a trip to Los Angeles, so she could go to Hollywood and see if it was everything that the movies made it out to be. She looked down at the money in her hand for what felt like hours. She couldn't take this anymore…any of it. She was going. She was going now…

* * *

Troy couldn't stop thinking about the twins since the last time he saw them in the hospital. He missed them…he missed Sharpay. He wondered what they were doing right that very second as he laid on his bed, in the dark. He stared at the ceiling in thought and soon his phone began ringing… 

"Hello," he said into the mouthpiece. He heard mumbling, more like panic mumbling. So he said hello again.

"Hey it's Ryan, sorry I was mumbling but she's gone," Ryan said in panic. Troy was confused at this point.

"Whoa hold on a second. Who's gone?" Troy asked trying to figure out everything. Ryan sighed on the other side of the phone.

"Sharpay…she took the money she saved with her. I can't think of where she'd go though. Do you know where she could have possibly gone?" Ryan asked still in panic, but a little calmer.

Troy sat up in his bed, pulling his hand through his hair; trying to figure out why and where she went. He closed his eyes trying to remember anything that she's told him and than it hit him…

"Ryan I know where she went. I'll go for her and I'll call you when I find her," he said to his panic friend who replied okay.

Troy got dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door to his car. He sped out of the driveway towards the airport…

_

* * *

_

_Troy and Sharpay were in the park on their favorite hill watching the sun go down. He held her close to him just enjoying the feeling of her and him being alone. She rested her head on his chest as they spoke little as possible. Troy smiled down at his girlfriend. For the first time she actually looked happy and not an Ice Queen._

"_Troy?" she asked breaking the silence. _

"_Yeah," _

"_What are you doing after high school?" _

_He never really thought about it. His guess was that, he'd play college ball; like his dad wanted. But was that what he wanted for himself? He didn't really know._

"_I don't know never gave it much thought," he finally replied to her._

"_Well I know what I wanna do…" she said. He smiled at that; she always knew what she wanted and she usually would get it. She's driven enough to stop at nothing to do it. He loved that about her._

"_What's that?" he asked curious if she still wanted to be a big Broadway star._

"_I would like to go to California…Los Angeles. I've been saving up for about a year now and I'm close to the amount I need. I just wanna see if Hollywood looks like the way it does in the movies…you know," she said looking out at the sunset. _

"_Yeah that would be nice for you to do," he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He hoped that he wasn't too late and missed her. He was scared he'd never see her again. 

Turning into the airport, he parked in the garage and ran across the street where taxis and other cars were and into the terminal. He really needed to find her and fast. He ran towards the screen that showed the plan destinations and if they were on time or delay. He search through all of them until he saw one to Los Angeles. It was on time and connecting to Arizona.

He ran towards the security gate to see many people going through it. He jumped high in the air to see if he could spot her. It was difficult to tell. He was getting ready to give up, when he saw a blonde going through the metal dector. He ran towards her, but was pushed away by a security guard.

"Sir you need a ticket to go any further," the man said, but Troy wouldn't listen. He began yelling her name to get her attention, but she couldn't hear him or wouldn't. He dodged past the security guard and ran towards the gate again as the guard called for backup.

As he reached closer to the metal dectors, more guards ran towards him. He screamed her name again when someone suddenly jumped on him, pulling him to the ground.

"Get off me! Sharpay! Sharpay!" he yelled more causing a lot of attention to himself. They pulled him up and brought him in the room…he was arrested…

After explaining the situation to the police, they let him off with a warning letting him go on his way. Troy ran out of the airport to his car. He paid the fee and drove towards Arizona, which was a about a three hour drive.

He drove faster than he's ever had in his life. He zipped through traffic with no problems. It started getting dark as he passed a sign that said "You are Now Leaving New Mexico". He was tired and sore from getting tackled by a 250 lbs. man. He never thought he'd do something like this for a girl, but Sharpay was worth it. She was everything to him and he knew that what she's doing is a mistake and he won't let her go through with it.

He finally reached Arizona and he hoped that the airport he was close to was the one she was going to. He parked the car for the second time, ran in and checked if her plan came in or even left yet. He searched for it and saw that it was landing right now. He ran to the ticket desk, so a repeat in New Mexico doesn't happen, got a ticket for Los Angeles that cost him about $150. He ran towards the security gates, did the routine, got through and ran to the gate.

He ran to the gate that said New Mexico, so he could see her get off the plane. He waited there to see many people get off, but not her. He hoped she was on that plane. Once he saw most of the passengers, get off he started losing hope, but soon he saw a blonde come through the doors. There she was with her suitcase in hand. When she saw him, she stopped short. She thought she was dreaming for a second, but it was real. He was standing in front of her.

She walked towards him, confused as to why he's here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm wondering the same thing…why did you leave? Sharpay it's okay to be afraid, that only makes you human, but running away from your problems is not the answer. I drove for 3 hours to get you and if you get on that plane to LA, so be it, but you know if you come back to Albuquerque I won't be there. I'm done waiting for the old Sharpay to come back. I miss her, but I'm not waiting for her anymore," he told her, grabbing her hand, bring it to his lips to kiss it. He let it go as it dropped to her side. Tears started forming in her eyes. She was tired of crying.

"Bye," he said, turning to walk away and out of her life...

Forever.

* * *

_I know I make Sharpay leave a lot in my stories, but do you think she's gonna keep going on to LA or will she decide to go back to Albuquerque? Keep reading to find out. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad I decided to change the rating on this story because it wouldn't have been as successful. So thanks and please review..._


	15. Make It Through The Rain

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 15: Make it Through The Rain**

* * *

"Hey I tried to get her to come back…Ryan I really tried,"

Troy's voice came into ear from Ryan's cell phone than the instant dial tone.

He hung up his phone and slid down the hall wall, burying his face into his hands. Tears formed in his eyes than began flowing down his cheeks. He blamed himself for his sister leaving. If he wasn't so hard on her then this would have never happened. He punched his fist into the hall in fury. Nothing will be the same anymore with his sister not there…nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked into his house, walking up the stairs to his room. Once he got in he laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had mixed feelings in his head. He thought telling her all of that would make her come back with him, but it didn't. For the first time in his life, he felt alone. Being strong is hard for him right now, but he's doing the best he can.

He sat up in his bed and began walking towards the window. It was really late and though it wasn't raining it sure felt like it. In his mind it was full of rain pouring down on his feelings and emotions. Nothing will be the same without her and he knew that.

--------------------------------------------------------

In the dark hotel room laid the fragile Sharpay. She tried getting to sleep, but she couldn't seem to with her mind racing with thoughts. Everything that Troy told her scared her and upset her at the same time. She just needed space and she wished people could see that. But what she feared the most was, him saying he won't be there if she came back. Just thinking that brought tears to her eyes. He was actually the first boy she's ever loved. Letting him go would just be suicide.

* * *

Today…Today was the saddest day anyone could ever witness for the Evans…well for Ryan. No one has seen Sharpay since she left. Everyone stood surrounding the casket that held the father of the twins…Michael Evans. Gabriella was holding onto Ryan for support. He looked depressed, staring down at his father. You could tell he's been crying by his red puffy eyes and the tear stains on his pale cheeks. Taylor and Chad were there as well sending their respects, though they never saw nor met Mr. Evans, but Ryan was their friend.

Chad felt guilty after Troy yelled in his face about the picture. He was just looking out for the team and in the process he hurt someone his best friend cared about. He wanted to apologize to Sharpay when he saw her, but he hasn't seen her in three days nor has anyone else for that matter.

Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring down at the casket like everyone else. He was upset that Sharpay wasn't there. He thought he could get her to come back, but he couldn't; he failed. The priest was sending prayers out to everyone at the funeral. Ryan was trying to be strong, but it was just so hard when his father and his sister were gone. He couldn't do it.

The funeral was coming to a close and they began lowering the casket into the ground as everyone parted. Troy began walking away from the grave, but stopped when he saw something in the distance, by a tree. He couldn't make out too much of the figure, but he could tell it was a person. He began walking towards them to see what they wanted. As he neared them, they started walking away quickly away from him.

"No wait!" he yelled to them just making them walk quicker. He started running to them so they couldn't leave. He ran faster in front of them and his eyes began welling up in tears. It was a woman and he knew so well. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You came back," he whispered as she nodded. He scooped her into his arms, hugging her tightly as she returned it with so much feeling. "Don't ever leave again," he whispered into her ear. "I promise," she replied back to him.

As Ryan was getting into the black vehicle, he stopped when he saw two people hugging by the tree. He knew the man was Troy, but who was the other person. He felt something inside him, saying that she was there. He knew it. Ryan walked away from the car, confusing Gabriella. She watched her boyfriend walk towards the two figures. She soon followed him, thinking the same thing as him.

Ryan walked up the hill to see the two people pull apart, to see his little sister's face. He ran towards her and pulled her to him tightly, letting tears flow out. He held her for dear life. She let him as well…she missed his hugs so much when she went to Los Angeles. They held each other close for what felt like days. Once they pulled apart, he looked at her through his glassy eyes and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you Shar. I'm so sorry for making you feel so pressured," he told her wiping away loose tears that fell from her eyes.

"It's okay…I'm glad to be back," she said as he pulled her to him again. By this time Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad were there witnessing the scene. Once they pulled away they smiled at each other.

"Sharpay?" Chad stepped forward towards her. She looked up at him waiting what he wants to say.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did…I really didn't realize how much you meant to Troy and if I knew, I wouldn't have done it. Its just you were so mean I thought if I got you back everything would be great, but I realize all the crap you've been through and I was wrong," he told her watching his words since he was in a cemetery. "Can you forgive me?" he added.

She looked at him for a little while to build up tension, and then smiled. "Sure, everyone is entitled to make mistakes," she said making him let out a deep breath. He walked closer to her and brought her into a hug, making everyone around them smile since they settled their differences.

"C'mon guys lets go…I'm feeling pretty depressed now," Taylor said making everyone look at her like she's insane. She's never came up with a dumb remark like that and she starts now.

"Well it is a funeral…" Gabriella says.

"Yes, but love is being spread yet were in a cemetery…that seems a little odd, don't you think?" she defends, making everyone agree. So maybe the comment wasn't so stupid after all…

* * *

It was a dark night; the only form of light was the bright stars that covered the black sky. Sharpay laid on her back on a hill in the park, just staring out at them. She couldn't quite figure out which two were her parents, but she knew they were up there…somewhere. She sighed as she continued to stare. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. It wasn't until she felt a body sit next to her and lay down that she knew Troy was there. She turned on her side and smiled sadly up at him.

"What you thinking about?" he asked wrapping an arm around her. She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing really. I'm just wondering if life is ever going to be the same," she said staring down at his chest, playing with two fingers on it.

"It's not gonna be the same…will it get better, that's up to you to make it happen," he replied catching her two fingers in his hand. "I mean obviously you had hope considering you came back," he added. She sat up on the hill and sighed.

"It wasn't just about me leaving. I was planning on coming back…" Troy sat up to get a good look at her. She looked back at him as he gave her a "tell the truth" look. "I was…eventually…ugh I don't know. I guess I just needed space," she said pulling out blades of grass, then throwing them wherever.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her to pull her into him. "Well for what its worth I'm glad you did…I missed you," he said kissing the top of her head; lovingly.

"I missed you too, but we both know what you missed most," she said confusing him. She smiled slyly at him "My witty personality and incredible skills," she replied making him laugh.

"Yes those were definitely what I missed most…that and your beautiful self," he replied, kissing her lightly on the lips. For the rest of the night they sat in the dark staring up at the stars, knowing everything will be okay...

* * *

_Okay that's the end of the story...I know it's sad, but i'll be back with more stories...Thanks for revies and sticking by me through everything...love you guys!_


End file.
